Twisting Torrent
by Minilopsided
Summary: Au. Murtagh never thought that when he made plans to leave the capitol that he would have to deal with dragons and running from everyone. He also never pictured following the Ra'zac with a boy four years younger and then being dragged through to the Varden. But now, with the gods interferecne, every destiny is shifted in some way and some are for the better. Some are left the same.


**_ How's it going? It has been about a year since I started Tempest and about that long since I posted. I'm sorry about that! So here is the rewrite, a little different than Tempest but Percy still grew up in Alagaësia. His was also taken in by Brom because he needed to be trained and Sally did not have what it took. That was over ten years before, so Percy still grew up in the Varden. He knows about Brom's history and his past._**

**_ No, I have no plans for him to be a Rider this time, but maybe later. Should he be taken with Murtagh after the battle?_**

**_Enjoy the rewrite of Tempest! And most of the chapter is Murtagh's escape shifted to fit this story. I like it better than I could do it a second time._**

**_(*)_**

Chapter One:

Percy watched the sky with no sound blaring from it, the clouds above him, and his mentor ranting about his latest stint.

Brom's hands shook and twisted in front of him with a nervous air but his eyes were hard. "And just why did you feel the need to enter the capitol?" Percy wanted to laugh and enjoy Brom's attire that he had used in his haste to capture the boy he had raised but there was not really any humor at the moment.

Just give me a minute and I will think of something funny. Like Murtagh's face when he finds out my mentor is Brom, one of the men he has no respect for.

He wanted to laugh now, but that would only make Brom madder and that was the last thing that Percy wanted. "I am sure I do not think I want to know what you were thinking," he said finally when Percy did not answer and Percy mentally agreed.

Brom would not want to know that he went down there every few months right under the king's nose. That would not be very good.

Percy nodded and looked at the ground. "It was just once," he lied but Brom did not believe him.

"Sure," Brom agreed sarcastically, "You only went once and never even talked with that boy. I saw you on my way back just last month. How you travel the distance so fast, I may not want to know." Brom shook his head and Percy grinned this time.

"Sure you want to know," the fourteen year old said and sat straighter. "I never said I would tell you though." Percy did not want Brom to know about the deal he had with the stable in Therinsford.

Brom grimaced and stood toward the trees to the right. They were in the Spine away from prying eyes and how Brom had managed to find Percy in all the trees he was never quite sure. It probably had to do with him being a Rider.

"Come on," Percy said and started to pace himself on the half day trek back to Carvahall. "Your little Eargon will be back home later today. Saw him yesterday. Poor kid. Did not mange to get one deer. Kinda sad, huh?" And before Brom could do anything for Percy somewhat insulting his only child, Percy sprinted farther up the path.

An hour later, just as the sun was fully up above the horizon, Percy saw a flash of light and something fall. All he could think of was Arya and how she would be traveling back to the Varden by now. Either them or the elves, he supposed. Long ago, he had forgetten when each was.

(*)

Dawn was fast approaching as Murtagh sped past the tall brick walls. There was something he had to do, and it was his duty not to fail. Promising to always take care of those who loved and cared for him truly, Murtagh knew that he needed this to happen.

Percy had told him what was needed for this to happen and they agreed to meet up in a week's time at the halfway point between which they decided was Bullridge.

He started panting, gasping for breath and knew imminently he would need to stop soon. Stubborness paid off then because he was able to keep going at his swift pace.

Three nights before, the plan had been set in stone and if they failed, Percy would save them. Murtagh believed the younger child and after it had been decided, the boys had sent a message telling Tornac to be ready at dawn the next new moon.

He had also told the man to meet him by the west gates as that was where fewer guards were posted. Now, Murtagh had to keep his end of the promise.

Quickly, Murtagh peered over the edge of the city, making sure he was not seen.

The two horses, as requested by Percy to the horses themselves that day before he left, were posted in the shadow of the twenty foot wall. Murtagh's young colt, which had been named after the man who had given it to him, was standing in front of the pale appaloosa. She stood with her speckled rear toward the wall, waiting for the men to escape.

Quietly, Murtagh gave a faint whistle, only heard by the two sensitive equine. Their heads turned in his direction, awaiting commands. Tornac, and soon the filly, tottered in his direction. They were both excited, Murtagh noted to himself. Maybe they just want to get away from the Mad King. That was what he wanted to do! Or, the words rang in his head, the wanted to listen to Percy and were happy to serve.

Murtagh cared neither way.

As soon as Tornac reached Murtagh, the young man was poised in his saddle, bending down to place his feet in the stirrups. After he was ready, both man and horse turned as one toward the west gates. As an afterthought, though, Murtagh gripped the bridle of the filly, pulling her with him. Unlike Percy, he could not communicate with the horse.

This thought turned the teen's mind to the shy, yet defiant young man. He was loyal, almost to a fault. In these days, that was not good, especially with a man like the King was in power. But that also meant he would never betray his friends. That was the good part. Murtagh had grown with the King taking care of him as his father was never there. He had even explained about how his father had been killed by a man named Brom. All Percy had done was laugh!

Because of this, Murtagh liked the man, for his humor and all around childishness. Morzan had been abusive and cruel. Galbatorix had been neglectfull.

But Percy was different than anyone is Alagaësia. Even his name sounded wrong, like it was not from here. But Murtagh knew that was not possible. There was no way to travel between worlds. It was impossible. Then again, so was the idea that dragons and humans could live together and communicate. It was the same with horses. But Percy proved all theories around him wrong around every turn.

Everything about Percy seemed to be wrong. He just was not natural. But those thoughts did not stop Murtagh from believing in Percy. Truth seemed to radiate from him, like Murtagh had discovered before; he was loyal to a fault. And that fault would most likely be the end of the world if it ever had to end, like the king was never defeated.

Murtagh grinned as he thought of Percy letting the world end just because a friend was hurt. That would never happen. Everyone knew that some things took first before others. No, he would not let the world end for a friend, he couldn't...

By then, Murtagh had arrived at the west gates, still staying hidden in shadow. Just above him hiding under a platform by a nice looking house, was Tornac. His light grey hair fell in long waves, enclosing his eyes. They were a bright and deep shade of green, almost the vivid color of leaves. Tornac stood, watching Murtagh approach calmly, knowing that soon he would be out of that dreadful town and in the wild, where he belonged. Looking at the horse connected to the boy's hand, Tornac started. It was the horse that had run away all those years ago. Or else it was her filly. Just the graceful way that the girl moved, Tornac knew.

Murtagh grinned from the colt under him, his hair falling in his eyes. Almost silently, apart from the plop, plop of the two sets of hooves, the trio walked toward Tornac. The two men were so ready to get out of this town, this city, this life. They had been beaten and threatened enough from the travelers who visited the town for living in the Castle with as much food as they could eat, while everyone else starved outside the walls of the palace. It was not fair, and Murtagh knew and agreed with it. He did not deserve the life he had, nobody deserved that.

But now, all that is going to change. Now, he was free to live life as he pleased. Maybe, he would even go after the Ra'zac(s) that have been told to find the other Rider. It would be the fastest way to find him/her. Maybe Percy would even go with him, though he doubted the boy's unknown mentor would let him. The boy was only fourteen after all and Murtagh was eighteen.

Murtagh shook his head at the thought of Percy fighting side by side with him, each defeating all the monsters in their line of sight. But now the boy would have a weapon, and Murtagh could use the time to train him. He somehow doubted that the boy knew how to use a weapon.

Turning to face the man to the side of him, Murtagh leaned over to help Tornac into the saddle of the filly. She did not shy away like most did, but rather stood as still as she could, holding her breath and waiting for the time to go.

"Hello, good friend!" Tornac whispered with excitement in his voice, leaning over to talk with Murtagh. The man always was optimistic. Mentally shaking his head, Murtagh replied to his greeting. Since when have I used words like optimistic? Since never, he reminded himself.

"Hello, back! How are you feeling? Are you up to a very long journey?" Murtagh replied, trying, and failing mind you, to fill his voice with enough happiness to match the elder. But all he really wanted was to stress how long the journey would be. Murtagh's words did not deter the elder man, however. He just grinned in reply, and sat back in the saddle, closing his eyes in enjoyment.

Nothing was going to stop Tornac, no sir-ee, they won't. Murtagh again shook his head. He seemed to be doing this a lot.

"'m good, rested and well fed. The King's men in the castle sure do feed a man good, when asked that is. I was just dozing off 'bout an hour ago. Feel like a new man, now. We should head soon before we are spotted, or... reported missing." Murtagh agreed, and the two men turned their horses to face the unknown.

It was one or two minutes later that they passed the outer shell of the wall. The gates themselves were about two lengths in width, so heavy and strong that is was Shruikan had to close and open them at the points that were needed. But somehow, they were still open, but Murtagh had no idea why.

They weren't opened until about six, or seven in the morning.

It was about four now. Murtagh knew this because the guards were changing, which they did every fourth hour. It was nice to know some things that would help them.

Murtagh knew they were almost free. All that was needed was for them to hide in shadows 'till the guards were turned away. At this point, they would have about four minutes to get out of sight, or at least shooting range. And they needed to go north.

Murtagh and Tornac needed to time this perfectly. One false move, one of the smallest stumbles, and they would escape for nothing. One of them would be dead.

Because of this, Murtagh had told Percy that if he did not turn up in two days, no telling how long he would be once he had Tornac, that he was to go after him. He hoped Percy would listen, and not try to find him before that, but with Percy's 'Hero Complex', there was no telling what would happen.

Murtagh grinned when he pictured Percy, standing in the doorway of his new, blackened cell with water squirting all around him. It would be comical! A fourteen year old beating hundreds of stronger figures by himself.

Murtagh almost chuckled at that, almost is the key word.

Sudden shouts grabbed Murtagh from his thoughts. They had been spotted! No, NO, NO! Just two more minutes and they would be out of range. But Tornac was unable to go faster than a walk in his old age. Maybe a fast-walk? Percy had mentioned something like that when they had been talking earlier that day. He gently clicked to both horses, asking them to walk faster. They quickly complied, speeding their walking as one.

Just one minute, and a half left, then they would be safe. Why did time have to go so slow? Why couldn't it just speed up, just this once? Murtagh looked back, but moved his head and mount to the side as the first volley of arrows made their way towards them. Even from this distance, the four mammals could hear the twangs, twangs of the bows as their objects were released.

Again, he clicked to the horses, urging them to speed up slightly. Just one more minute! Surely, Surely they could make it! One more minute! Beside him, Murtagh heard a grunt of pain. Tornac was the only name on his mind. The man almost keeled over the side, the arrow sticking out of his upper arm. Even this minor wound could certainly kill the man. He had to get him to safety, to Percy and Sally. He knew they could save him.

In one fluid motion, Murtagh heaved the gasping man in front of him, using his own arms to secure the man in the saddle. Looking behind him, Murtagh saw the arrows start to fall short meaning they were out of range. They were safe! They were free!

If he had not been holding a dying man and sitting on his colt, Murtagh would have jumped for joy. He was free of the King! Another sound of pain from in front of him brought Murtagh back to the present. He needed the get Tornac to safety, because even though he was free of the King, Tornac was not free of infection, or other things that came with open wounds.

The man had stopped moving about an hour ago, but Murtagh had taken it to mean he was asleep. His breathing became almost nonexistent over the rest of the time.

Tornac had not fallen asleep. The wound, so small compared to what Murtagh had had over the years, had killed him. A silent tear raced down his face, then another, and another still. But Murtagh tried not to show weakness, even alone.

Without a word, Murtagh got off the saddle.

_**(*)**_

**So, I am not sure how often I will be able to update as I am working on other stories and my book which will be published but its no where near done yet. I do not have my own computer and cannot type very often, but I will once I get the chance and I will also start writing it in my notebooks. Thank You! For reading!**


End file.
